


The Sound of Rain

by fcreverhome



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcreverhome/pseuds/fcreverhome
Summary: dan hadn't always liked when it stormed. when he was younger he'd always been terrified of it but now, the thought of being scared by some rain just sounds silly to him.





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble i thought of also i dont usually write so go easy on me also this is unedited so have fun dealing with mistakes.

dan hadn't always liked when it stormed. when he was younger he'd always been terrified of it but now, the thought of being scared by some rain just sounds silly to him. whenever it storms, he just gets himself cozy next to a window and looks out at the lightning striking close by.

  
his love of storms had begun when his intrusive thoughts had. his mind getting too loud for him to handle seemed to be eased by the sound of a loud boom from outside, then a crashing of millions of raindrops down onto his melancholy filled world. on his most lonely nights the rain had become his solace. all he had to focus on was the drops of the rain hitting his window and home and he felt at peace.

  
when dan met phil it was like the universe gave him his personal storm. someone filled with so much power to be able to get rid of all his thoughts and just focus on one single thing; that thing being phil and dan being all too happy to do so. at first it seemed that dan didn't have to rely on some random bouts of weather for clarity but then his head got a little too loud.

  
phil's words turned into an echo when his head was absorbing him from inside. countless sayings and blurbs of conversation turned into mush and fogged up ideas. dan was only able to exhale in relief then when he could physically feel the rain hitting onto wherever he resided at that time; lightning and thunder sounding off like a whistle for everything to stop.

  
"i don't understand why you like storms so much, they seem kinda gloomy don't ya think?" phil had asked him in many different ways numerous times when they first spoke to each other. dan had been agitated at first with the question but pretended not to care and let it be. phil had quickly learned though that the rain soothed dan in a way he couldn't at times.

  
whenever dan would focus on the rain phil would make sure dan was alright physically. getting him cups of water and making sure he was warm if it was cold or cool when it was warm. he would give dan his space but would always be there to hold onto him when dan needed something mentally and something physically. sometimes while phil held onto dan, he'd hear small mumbles slip from his lips about how calming the rain was or how he could fall asleep and stay like this forever. sometimes he'd get a small 'love you' but he didn't know if it was to him or to the rain (probably both he figured).

  
when dan would fall asleep in his arms, phil would always just smile to himself, feeling happy about the fact that dan was finally calm enough to relax into slumber. he'd take dan to bed and tuck him in, even turn on some sounds of rain when it would stop. he would stay for a little to make sure he was alright then leave to another room to focus on some work. when dan would come up gasping for air though, he'd be there at his side to console him.

  
as time went on dan didn't have to put so much faith into some random clouds anymore though. he had built up defenses and learned skills to help silence the thoughts himself. that didn't mean he stopped loving storms though, it just gave him a reason to love them even more. it was something that'd always be there for him even when he didn't necessarily need it, a good omen for more to come. when storms happen now he just sighs out and takes this time to revive himself and listen out for the rumbles of thunder appearing to sound closer than it was last time.

  
when storms come around now dan takes this as an opportunity to get cozy and wrapped up next to a window and bring phil along with him to cuddle into. sometimes phil makes them some hot cocoa and brings some biscuits so they can even have something to munch onto. dan is still always the first person to fall asleep like this as well and phil is always more than happy to carry dan to their bed and get him under the blankets. he'll get in with dan and hold him close and sometimes he'll hear a small sigh from dan's lips as he does, a sign that he can relax himself and drift off to sleep.


End file.
